


A Thief's Reward

by AnonymousFragger



Series: Genji76 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Messy, Oral, PWP, Piercings, Scars, Squirting, Teasing, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans cock, trans!genji, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFragger/pseuds/AnonymousFragger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji had been waiting long enough for Jack to make a move after their last interaction. He decides to jumpstart things. </p><p>//Literally just straight filthy porn, It's not slowburn it's just 9k words of F I L T H</p><p>[EDIT] There's a prequel now! And a series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonesaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesaws/gifts).



> This is a fic that's a sequel to my fic King of Thieves, which I actually wrote after this one. 
> 
> I'm writing this with some interchanging languages for Genji's genitals; clit/cock are exchanged, but I only don't use the term 'front hole' because It's not entirely clear if Genji even has a back one, so it didn't flow well for me. Just an FYI for anyone who's wondering why I used the language I did :U 
> 
> This fic was a battle for me, I haven't written/posted anything in nearly a year and it's been even longer for some porn, so forgive me ;~; Feedback is what I live on so if you liked it, please let me know!

The sexual frustration of it all was starting to make Genji somewhat stir-crazy. Ever since his and Jack's first intimate interaction in the training room, he'd been hoping the older man would make another move, but he had not yet. In fact, Jack seemed to act as though nothing had even happened, outside of low, knowing chuckles when Genji began stretching out for training.

 

The younger Shimada huffed lowly, vents expelling warm air as the soldier walked by him, already suited up and ready for work. Then again, he was constantly ready for combat, wasn't he? Genji wondered if stealing the jacket again would work- maybe it would remind Jack of how pretty he'd been spread open in his lap. At the same time, it might be too redundant, and Jack was on to him now. He didn't leave his jacket out to be snatched up by nimble digits, nor did he take it off and drape it over the back of a chair anymore for meals.

In fact, he seemed to go out of his way to keep it out of the thief's reach.

It felt like a challenge, now.

\--

Genji had been making plans on how to steal the jacket for two days before he set the plan in motion. His cunt was tucked away now that he wasn't aroused, but the idea of slipping into Jack's room was enough to make him feel warm in his belly. Genji hovered around the corner from Jack's quarters, back pressed against the wall and head turned to listen as the door slid open and the heavy footsteps headed down the hall. It was dinner, and Jack had made a habit of taking the coveted prize off for meals and leaving it in his private quarters. Genji peeked fully around the corner, spying the soldier's chiseled back in a black tank top as he headed down to the mess for some well-earned food. Genji rushed behind the corner again when Jack stopped, and he could practically hear him turn his head, heart the faint _zing_ of his visor, but he didn't appear to be spotted. The footsteps continued, then faded naturally.

The cyborg darted to the door, having learned from surveillance- not _stalking,_ he was just _observing,_ that Jack didn't lock his door very often. After all, it was deep within the Overwatch base, why would it need to be locked? In a flash of light, Genji was inside the room, snapping the door closed behind him. The room was dark, lights off and blackout curtains over the single window in the back of the room. All that lit the area was Genji's lights along his body, casting crimson shapes along the floor, walls and ceiling.

Even in darkness, his own visor allowed him to see just fine.

The room was fairly empty, though it was large. it had a table that appeared to be used as a desk, with a chair pushed away from it in a way that Genji could see how Jack stood; one fluid motion, bumping the chair with the backs of his legs, sending it far out of his way. Amber eyes darted around the room, until he found it. The Jacket. It was draped over the back of the abused chair, innocently enough but the sight of it made Genji's body start to heat up.

Smooth, metallic digits snatched it, slinging it over his tiny form and listening to how the leather creaked and the smell of it flushed up into his nose even through the mask. It smelled like Jack, like leather and old sweat and _home,_ making Genji pull it tighter around himself and drag the collar around the front of his face. Even with his mask firmly in place, he could still smell the air around him, especially with all his vents now covered up in the blazer.

He got so immersed in the feeling of it, the memory, he forgot where he was. The scents made all the memories of his time with Jack flood back; he recalled how his body ached from being pinned against the wall, how Jack's fingers tortured him so sweetly. Steam let out and filled the compact space with warmth, his shoulder pins popping against his will and the panel that kept his cunt hidden slid away. He wondered, faintly, if Jack knew he wasn't naked like this all the time, just when he was excited. The thrill of the chase had gotten him all manner of flustered, so by the time he was caught-

"Genji."

The voice was that thick rasp he knew so well, it made him snap his head toward the door. Jack was back-lit by the hallway, his body just a silhouette; his visor was bright and angry, showing he crease in his brow. Genji clutched the leather tight against himself, bouncing on his feet for just a second, then he was a flash. Jack was blocking the door, but he thought, maybe, he could edge past him-

 _Wrong._ Jack widened his stance, and hooped one arm out to catch Genji as he tried to bolt past. The force of Genji's full-speed sprint knocked Jack backwards into the hall, which merely caused to grunt and skid on his feet. He did not lose his balance, and the cyborg could only utter the smallest of noises in reply to the snarl of ire from Jack.

The solder had caught on to Genji the moment he'd left his room. He'd been hoping the younger man would make a move at some point, or Jack would have to dust off his opening lines, which never worked for him when he was a teenager and wouldn't work on a nearly 40 year old Japanese man now. Genji was silent as ever, but Jack could practically sense him; he tilted his head just before he left, visor kicking into overdrive. _I've got you in my sights._

Now Jack had Genji in his grasp, hearing the alarmed whirring and the huffing sound of his struggles as he dragged him fully back into his room. Genji scrambled, grabbing for the door frame. His legs were kicking uselessly to grasp at the ground and flee, but Jack was holding him up in the air high enough that his feet just couldn't find purchase. He didn't want to accidentally strike Jack somewhere that might cause serious pain, even in his attempt to escape. Instead, the younger man latched his hands onto the lip of the door frame and tried to heave himself out of the soldier's arms.

"Genji, goddammit, let _go,"_ He got a full-body undulation in response, which nearly bucked his grip off the lithe body, but not quite. Genji was refusing to break his grip on the frame; in fact he had been able to get enough distance to hook his arm around it, which made it impossible to dislodge him.

From outside, Jack was sure it looked hilarious; Genji, Solder: 76 Jacket-bound, scrambling like a cat on their way to be fixed and latching onto the wall in a last ditch effort to not be dragged inside. The thrill of the chase was not to be had here; though there was still a twisting feeling in his belly as he tried to escape, feeling those powerful hands and arms on his form and keeping him from actually getting away. He felt his thighs become slick and his shoulders emitted steam, which fluffed out the collar of the garment.

Jack finally had enough when Genji's kicking legs knocked over the table next to the entrance, sending his large glass bottle of change and other various homey things crashing to the floor. "God _dammit_ , Shimada," He snarled, hooking one arm fully around his waist, and stretching the other to clap down on the back of his neck. He crushed his gloved hand down onto the metallic spine, sinking his thumbs down into the soft mesh of his throat, the only warning he had before he slid his grasp around to clutch at the front.

The choking hold was playing dirty and it made Genji's head swim, not just from being choked but what it did to his blood. He felt hot and warm all over as he slipped his grip from the wall, losing most of his fight. Jack talked acros the room with Genji under his arm, dropping him into the well-worn chair. Letting him recover, the man stepped away from him, slamming the door shut- and locking it. Jack turned around to face the younger man, who was sitting on the chair he'd been plopped into, thighs clenched tightly together. The fall had landed right on his exposed genitals and he was puffing from it, knowing he was leaking slick onto the wooden chair. His shoulders were hunched up high and his hands pressed tightly together between his knees.

"What is it with you and the fucking Jacket?" Morrison snapped, to which Genji's vents gave a hiccup before he answered.

"Same as before, I just want your attention," He admitted, rather openly. "Got tired of waiting."

"And the little spat just now?" Jack needled, rolling his shoulder to relieve it of some of the soreness caused by the grapple.

"For fun," his head tilted, visor bright and tracking Jack, who was pacing now. His anger was still so hot and burning in his belly; Genji wanted more than anything for the Commander to take it out on him. "You're sexy when you're mad."

That _right_ _there_ , that smarmy, smug little voice had Jack launching at the younger man, leaning over him in the chair, getting in close. "What, did you miss getting finger fucked in the training room?" This close, Genji made noises Jack didn't know he could; since he wasn't crying out in pleasure, the soldier heard the crackled rattling of internal systems, and possibly something else. He was purring.

It made sense, Genji was practically a goddamn cat, and with his head tilted back to stare into the solder's face he looked so smug despite his mask being on. Jack's own mask hid his scowl, for the most part, but the crease in his brow was clear as day. Jack had gotten familiar with that loose little fuck hole last time, but he was sure there was more surprises for him. Genji kept his legs tight together, even swaying his knees back and forth sweetly, clearly stimulating himself just in the slightest. He was aroused and wet, Jack could hear the slick noises between those perfectly sculpted thighs. "Commander?"

 _ **Fuck**_ _you, fuck you in particular,_ Jack's thoughts raced, hands coming down to grasp at Genji's wrists and pull them, yanking him forward from the chair. The article of clothing that started all of this was so _big_ on the smaller man, hands barely able to stick out of the sleeves and shoulders far wider than his own, even with the armor plating. Jack sneered below his mask, hearing Genji's breath quicken, just slightly. The man was getting what he wanted, but Jack wasn't going to give it to him that easily.

He'd learn the trick forever ago, he forgot where now, but the startled yelp he got from Genji was better than anything he'd imagined.

Jack cupped the back of Genji's head, motion almost loving, pulling him forward from the back of the chair. Their masks nearly touched in a metallic mockery of a kiss, before Jack's other hand sharply yanked on the back of the jacket, hooking his fingers into the collar and dragging it part way down Genji's arms. He was fast; twisting up the clothing and throwing the smaller man's arms behind the spine of the chair. He even slithered his fingers through the intricate ribbon on the back of Genji's helmet to add it to his impromptu restraint.

It happened in seconds, but soon Genji was bound up, arms strung back sharply and head tilted slightly back. The cyborg made a sharp noise of alarm, but when he struggled to get free, he understood.

He could easily break from these bonds, however, he ran risk of causing damage to either his scarf or Jack's blazer if he did. Now exposed and vulnerable, Genji whimpered as his knees were knocked apart, two strong hands wrenching them open. He didn't resist; he _wanted_ this, this was everything he fucking wanted and more. His back arched when Jack shoved his thighs wide, then slid two gloved fingers up his slit. He was completely drenched, almost as much as he had been when he'd come before, and Jack growled at the sight of it. The slick was glowing, which only made his mind spin more at the absurdity of it, but he couldn't deny the fact that Genji's pussy was fucking flawless.

"What a pretty little cock you've got," He commented, dragging his thumb against the large clit, remembering how stiff it had gotten right before Genji had come the previous time. Looking at him now, without the jacket in his way, legs wide open and Genji's hips at eye level, he could see it more clearly. Genji moaned, hips rocking faintly at the word use, clearly thirsty for it. His head tilted back when Jack used his thumbs to pull open his heated labia, feeling a fresh wave of slick rush out of him.

"Jack," His voice was distorted from his lack of control already, knees starting to quake at either side of Jack's head. "Pl--Please."

"Begging already? You've been drenched for just this the entire time, haven't you?" Genji's hips jerked when Jack slid a gloved hand against his hole, gathering up slick and sliding around his swollen cock. "How many times have you fingered yourself trying to emulate me? It's only been a couple of weeks, Genji."

A wordless, strangled mewl was all the answer he could get, as Jack mercilessly circled Genji's clit with his thumb. He tortured him for a minute, nearly two, just watching how his arms flexed and his hips tried to buck up into him but lacked the leverage. Then, he stopped. "I'm waiting. How many times?"

"Jack, _please_ , I-"

"How many times, Shimada?" Jack pushed his thumb firmly against the puffy node, making Genji cry out.

_"S--Six! Six times!"_

Jack leaned back on his haunches, staring at the younger man as he shook and bucked into his touch. "Six, huh?" He drawled it out nice and slow, watching how Genji's head ducked and his knees came up slightly, as if to hide himself somehow. That number was somewhat impressive, given that there had only been four days since their last interaction they hadn't had a mission. "Glad to see missions aren't tiring you out, then. Or did you try several times in a night?" His breath quickened at the thought of Genji stuffing his cunt with fingers over and over, trying to chase an orgasm that just wasn't the same.

"D--Don't," Genji whined, but he didn't sound like he meant it. "Please, I _need_ it, Commander." The title drop made all the blood in Jack's body rush straight to his cock, enough to very nearly make him dizzy. Genji seemed to see the reaction, and tilted his hips off the chair as best he could. Jack slid his hand away from the oozing hole to grab the younger man's thigh, pushing it out more so that he could take a long, sweet look, letting it burn into his mind. "Don't you want me?" Genji whispered.

"Don't play the pity game with me," Jack warned, sliding two gloved digits up the silicone lips and pinching, making Genji yelp. Jack knew his cock was clearly hard in his pants, there was no pretending he didn't want the cyborg to be sitting on him. Still, teasing him- and torturing him with edging- was far too ideal an image. That, and Jack knew he wouldn't last long once he slid his dick into that whorish fuck-hole, so the longer until then the better chance of making this worthwhile for Genji.

Jack wondered what the glowing, pretty fluid tasted like, and now also was curious as to what it would feel like to lick into that drenched hole. Before then, he decided to pull those lips open and dip the tip of his thumb inside, watching how Genji's body clenched on him and listening to him moan. Genji's head fell back, red lights along his body going brighter as Jack just toyed with the rim of his pussy, examining it with clear interest. "You never did answer me," He said casually, as he moved to glide a finger in, feeling the walls try to clutch down on him but there just wasn't enough of the digit for Genji to be able to hold him. "If you requested the perfect cum-dump pussy or if it was just because Angela knows you so well."

Genji mewled, fingers clenching into the leather of the jacket and body reacting with sharp twitches to beg for more. "I--I req--quested it," He groaned out, and Jack feels victorious when the pistons on the cyborg's shoulders pop open to release steam again. This time, they didn't close for a few minutes. "I wan--wanted it, I asked her to-" Jack rewarded him with a second finger, which cut him off. The texture on the back of Jack's gloves was exquisite, scraping the slick inner walls and making Genji twist and buck. His body was like liquid grace, even in a desperate, writhing form such as this. Jack grinned behind his mask, drawing his fingers nearly completely out before driving them fully back inside. Genji moaned, low and long and luxurious, straining to raise his head again and stare down at Jack. His visor was bright, the corners of it showing more light than the rest, which made him almost look like he was weeping.

"That doesn't surprise me," Jack said, own visor going sharper in brightness in kind. The two tints of red bounced together, reflecting off Genji's polished metal and leaving a rose hue bathing over his belly. The Commander decided to start rocking his fingers just then, curling the digits inside just to see how close to a real pussy the fuck hole was. Genji nearly screamed, a strangled sound that made the older man feel accomplished.

"Ah- _Jack_ , please, I can take another," Genji gasped out, voice sounding even more metallic than usual. His thighs parted even more, beckoning the soldier in. "Y-you're teasing me, again. I can be good, I-" The older man pushed his fingers in knuckle-deep, thumb pushing up against the fat clit. Genji stuttered, the sound of metallic feedback nearly smothering his voice. To his credit, he didn't struggle, though it was clear the way his head lashed back and forth that his instincts were telling him to. It was almost too much, _almost_ , and Jack was relentless.

Watching how his arms strained and the ninja's control quickly vanished, the older man continued to rock his arm in a steady motion, drenching the leather in fluid and listening to the slick noises. It was much more glorious, from this angle; he could see how the smooth lips of Genji's pussy hugged faintly against his fingers, as if trying to keep him inside, and when he pulled out he could see the tense rim of his hole and how it stretched. Just when Genji was clearly on the edge- he was making similar sounds, ones that had burned into Jack's memory from the previous encounter- he added a third finger.

Genji choked, as if he were being strangled. His legs jerked hard, knees coming up and nearly clamping down onto Jack's head, instead falling over his shoulders. He let the smaller man twist and scream, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He turned his head to rub his mask against Genji's thigh, his other hand coming up to collect slick and slide it all around the hard little clit. "C'mon, give me a better show this time, hm?" He growled, feeling Genji clench on him. "Come for your old man again. Let me see you."

He could easily forgive Genji for nearly denting his mask, only because of how hard he came. Genji's hips left the chair, and his knees clapped in on either side of Jack's head. He cursed and cried out, chasing Jack's hands as they worked in a frenzied motion, one fucking into him and the other rubbing him off. "Ah- _Ah-_ Jack---!" Jack was hoping for a better view of fluids leaking forth from the younger man's gorgeous cunt, what he got was much better.

An arc of bright fluid shot out and splattered right onto Jack's chest, getting a little on his mask and a lot on Genji's thighs. Genji rode out his orgasm with a series of rocking motions and hiccuping in his voice, while his cunt drooled heavy amounts of that slick fluid all over, nearly fulling Jack's palm. He only had one shot powerful enough to gush past his fingers and arc the foot or so to land on Jack, but it was perfect. Jack was completely soaked, hard as a rock and desperate to feel the pressure of fluid jetting out against his cock in the near future.

 

"Oh-- shit, Jack," Genji came down from his high, legs clamping together when the former commander slid his hands away and leaned back. He watched as Genji rolled and rocked sweetly with his thighs tightly together; juices painting the back of his thighs, the chair, dripping to the floor. What a delicious mess. When he came down from the last shocks of orgasm, Genji's legs fell open again to reveal the cyan colored mess between his luscious thighs, and all of his vents were open expelling steam. He whimpered, tugging his arms faintly, head turned toward Jack with a flickering visor. "Jack," This time his voice sounded somewhat small, followed by a low whine, and Jack sat up fully to get closer.

"Stay with me, good boy," He soothed, hands on Genji's thighs as he leaned over him. As he adjusted his balance, his head went nearly past Genji's, which caused the smaller man to turn and bump their masks together. The intent of the motion was clear, and Jack easily fell into place, letting their metal masks touch and feeling the tension that had built in that small moment of fear ebb away. Jack had dealt with drops before, he was impressed with how easily Genji recovered from nearly falling. Jack assumed the distance between them had triggered something in Genji's rapidly beating little heart. Jack's hands were both covered in fluids, so he finally tugged off his gloves so he could pet the warm, heaving body, and continue to nuzzle the younger man while he recovered.

As much of a little shit he was, this was clearly more emotion charged than Jack had given it credit for. "Jack," Genji's voice was back to normal, deeper and raspy, but no longer held notes of fear. "I want to look at you." He tilted his head back so that they weren't touching again, and Jack leaned so that their chests weren't nearly aligned, frowning. He understood clear enough, cupping his palm against his mask, clicking the triggers to gently remove it. Genji's face was covered still, as well, and suddenly Jack felt like the nude one. "I want to look at you with my- _real_ , eyes."

Jack nodded, chest warm as he braced his knee on the chair between Genji's legs. "Tell me how to remove it." He ordered. He could easily have Genji take off the mask himself, but Jack was driven by this new sensation in his heart. He wanted the intimacy, the trust, he was feeding off of Genji's energy more intensely than he realized he would.

Genji's voice was low, still breathless from the intense orgasm, but he directed Jack's hands to the back of his head, pushing into the triggers and latches that unsealed the helmet. Air rushed out against Jack's palms as he allowed the metal to fall into his hands, realizing in the back of his head that he had never seen Genji without his mask. The weight of it struck him almost as hard as Genji's stunning amber eyes did.

His face was badly scarred, more than his own, and such a thing made Jack somewhat guilty. This man was younger than him, but faced far worse, and yet--

Yet Genji was grinning up at him, giddy and bright and _alive_ , it was so clear he enjoyed life. "Much better," He said, and his voice was slightly less metallic, but still held a great deal of echo. Jack offered a sloppy grin back at him, gently setting Genji's mask down next to his own. They locked eyes for several moments, before Jack took Genji's chin between his fingers, and kissed him.

He noticed right away that only Genji's upper lip was flesh. It seemed like everything below there was made of synthetic skin, as if his entire lower jaw was gone. Jack tried not to cringe at this, but he felt horrible at the thought of what must have been done to him to cause such damage. The thoughts left him when Genji's sleek little tongue darted out to meet his own, warm and organic feeling but also somewhat inhuman as well. Jack didn't mind, this man was beautiful.

Drawing his hands up, Jack scraped his fingers up Genji's sides, feeling him pant and puff hoot air through vents on his sides and torso, system fighting to keep up with their games. It wasn't long before Genji was tilting his hips up off the chair again, grinding his thigh against Jack's erection in his pants, and this time Jack could see the wicked expression on his face. "C'mon, Old man, it's your turn. I'll take good care of that for you." Genji rumbled out, and Jack couldn't help but growl against his lips.

"I'm not done with you, yet," the older man hissed. Sure, his cock was making the inside of his boxers drenched by now, but he refused to even pull it out for Genji to _see_ until he felt the younger male had earned it. Besides, with their masks off, he had a much better idea.

Dropping between Genji's knees, the soldier palmed his inner thighs for just a moment before shoving them apart, hearing how Genji moaned and jutted his hips forward. Seeing the aftermath of the orgasm was a true delight. The liquid, light blue and faintly glowing and gorgeous, splattered all over his thighs, and the power of his squirting had caused some of it to splash up onto his pelvis. His cunt was still drooling fluids, he was still hot, still _ready_ for him and his sweet little pussy called to him. His swollen little cock was hard, maybe about as long as Jack's thumb, silver and glistening in fluid. Genji's hips jerked and a startled yelp ripped from his body when Jack wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking it in and twisting his tongue around the hot node.

Jack wondered, in the back of his mind, if Genji's organic genitals were like this; a sweet little hormone-made cock and thick labia that clung tight to his fingers when they were stuffed deep inside. This entire array was because he _asked_ to be this way, he admitted that himself, and Jack wondered how much of it was drawn from his body before the augmentation. Genji simpered, thighs closing on either side of Jack's head, head tilted down to watch. Jack's eyes tilted up to lock with Genji's as he sucked the younger man off, eyes brilliant and blue with pupils huge in arousal. "Jack," Genji breathed out, nearly crying when a finger swirled around his open, needy hole.

The older man blew Genji until he was red-faced and his brows knitted up in desperation, until he could feel those thick, luxurious thighs quake against his cheeks. Then he plunged a finger deep inside of him, curling against his inner walls and began bobbing his head to draw his lips against the small cock, or the fat clit, whichever Genji wanted to call it, it was spectacular. Genji strained against the jacket pinning him in place, mouth open and panting and eyes clenching shut from being finger fucked so soon after coming. "Jack-- Jack, you're t--teasing me- I'm-" Jack couldn't return the filthy talk just yet, but he made eye contact with Genji as soon as those pretty lashes fanned up to reveal those stunning orbs.

Jack grinned around his fat clit and _hummed,_ feeling Genji jolt and his half-scream was music to his ears. He drew it out for just a few moments longer, before he pulled back with a low growl. His whole lower face was drenched in fluids, sticking to his stubble and painting such a lovely picture that Genji intended to commit to memory.

"You be good," Jack said, standing with only slight difficulty from his aching joints and circling around behind the cyborg. Genji nodded enthusiastically as the older man undid the impromptu bonds, allowing his hands to be freed and to settle in front of him. "The bed. Now." Jack's _Strike Commander_ voice had Genji like putty, mewing faintly and getting to his feet. He wobbled, only faintly, still blown away from his first orgasm and how close he'd been moments ago. Still, he made it over to the bed, which was one with a heavy frame that sat higher off the ground than Genji was used to. Probably to help the older man get out of bed easier.

Before Genji could wonder what he was supposed to do once he'd made it over to the bed, Jack was up behind him, grabbing him with hardened, firm hands by his wrists and turning him. Jack kissed him hard and pushed him back to the bed, fully intending to make a mess in those sheets and keep Genji on the edge as long as possible. He wasted no time in hooking two fingers into Genji's weeping cunt, while in the same motion shoving him so he fell on his back on the bed.

Genji made a faint _oof_ but he was already bucking up off the mattress from Jack's fingers. Jack wasn't gentle, fucking into him with hard thrusts and using his free arm to manhandle the much smaller man to where he wanted him. The Commander climbed onto the bed with him, swallowing his cries as he kissed him. "You're so wet for me, still," Jack growled against his lips. "Look at you. I bet we could get a line of everyone with a cock outside and you'd take them all one by one." He spread his fingers and made Genji wail, "Or two by two."

With one hand, Jack pushed one of Genji's knees high up and barked an order for him to hold it. Genji was soon cupping his legs under the knee and leaving himself as spread as possible, cunt still full of Jack's fingers and cock still wet from his spit. "Please, Jack, just _fuck me,_ I've been good-"

"I'm not _done,_ yet," Jack snarled, withdrawing his hand to pinch Genji's cock between his fingers, pulling on it until he heard a sharp squeal from Genji, then he let it go. "I'm still pissed you broke in here and tried to steal, _again,_ you little fucker," Jack intoned, and he could tell his voice had an affect on Genji, because his cunt drooled another visible amount and his expression twisted into clear pleasure. "Now be good and let me eat you alive."

Genji didn't have time to say anything, Jack leaned down and dragged his tongue up that hot, drenched pussy and delved his tongue inside. It was scalding, the fluid was clearly water-based and wasn't salty at all. He moaned into Genji's cunt and pushed his tongue in deep, tasting him and hearing him sob in pleasure above him. Genji's head flew back into the sheets and he clenched his fingers into his knees, pulling his legs open just slightly father. Jack suckled on the silicone lips, before both of his hands slid up to push them open and he dove back into the gaping fuck hole.

Jack was an expert at this. Genji had dreamed, jacked off, and even had stand-ins for this fantasy but nothing even remotely compared. His stubble scraped faintly and his mouth was pure sin, his tongue fat and strong and slithering inside his hole. Jack's eyes closed and he looked blissful, the scars on his face only making his expression seem more serene somehow, when they usually caused a permanent scowl. He'd pull back to suck Genji's cock every now and then, dragging the clit between his lips before he'd dive back inside, and Genji didn't stand a chance.

"Jack, I'm going to- c-come again, if you-" Jack _growled_ into him, arms coming up and hooking around Genji's thighs to drag him in closer, curling his tongue against the inside of the hot, wet hole. Genji screamed, nearly hysterical now, knowing he couldn't stop himself even if he tried. "Ple--please, I'll-- _hhhh_ \--" Jack only pulled back enough so his voice could be heard, but he was still close enough to be _felt,_ too:

"You're going to come all over my tongue or you don't _get_ to have my cock, understand?" Genji sobbed, nodding and clenching his hands, desperate to climax, he was _so close_ he felt the edges of his vision go blurry. Jack licked deep into him, seemingly carving him open for what was to come. One of his hands curled around Genji's thigh and dragged his thumb against his cock, gathering slick and getting it nice and wet before swirling around it, and Genji was _done._

The Japanese man _wailed,_ one hand flying up to cover his face as he came, _hard,_ harder than before. He felt fluid rushing out of his body, he felt his heart nearly stop from how it looked, peeking through his fingers at the thicker, more opaque liquid that shot out of him and into Jack's mouth, on his face, and everywhere else. Genji's body undulated on the bed, bucking as he cried out in his pleasure, muffled only faintly by his palm. He wasn't sure when he started chanting Jack's name, but he was, nearly howling when that hot mouth closed around his swollen, abused clit and started sucking. His mouth opened enough to close around where the fluid was bursting from Genji, sucking his cock and drinking in the fluid like he was starved for it, lewdly and openly swallowing. He popped off with a pleased noise when Genji finally fell limp, panting and feeling like he'd had a three-minute orgasm.

Jack was covered in bright blue fluid at this point, but he looked _damn_ smug as he nosed into Genji's thigh. He was _evil,_ pure evil, ducking in close to slither his tongue against the edge of Genji's drenched hole. It caused the man to jump, breath coming out in uneven stutters. Jack toyed with him almost lazily, drawing his tongue against that hard little cock and leaving his mouth open wide as he did. It was a sight that burned deep into the folds of Genji's mind, much in the same as Jack's tongue seared memories into the folds of his cunt. "You're so sensitive," Jack commented, circling the wet hole with a curious finger, grinning into Genji's thigh as it shook. "I wonder if I could drag another out of you."

Genji moaned, head falling back into the sheets. "You're going to _kill_ me," He gets out, only to trip into a heady, sharp keen when two fingers slide right into him. His back bows up off the bed, hands flying from holding his legs open to clutch at the sheets. His hole was hypersensitive, he could feel his stomach go tight all over again. Jack teased him until he was _nearly there,_ his body bucking up off the bed into the mouth on his cock and the fingers in his cunt, only to have them suddenly withdraw.

The scream of frustration was worth every second, in Jack's opinion, that sweet face staring up at him with shock painting those amber eyes. "Well, I wouldn't want you to die. Not before you came on my cock, anyway." Genji was shaking by now, whimpering and covering his face with both hands, muttering under his breath in Japanese.

Jack understood the general gist of what was said, in general a lot of _you evil thing, you're horrible, I don't deserve this torment,_ but with several expletives and flowery language around it. Jack laughed, climbing up the length of Genji's body to pull his hands from his face, grab his chin firmly and kiss him. He wondered if Genji could taste, what with his clearly synthetic tongue, but the younger man was soon kissing him back and diving into his mouth with desperation. A giggle from the younger man had the Commander drawing back, curious but not offended.

"You're a _mess,_ " Genji said, and it was true. Jack's face, neck, and tank top were covered in stray splatters. Chuckling, Jack sat up onto his knees and peeled the black tank off his body, using it to roughly wipe up his face and throwing it into a crumpled heap somewhere. Genji cooed, reaching with graceful fingertips to pet down Jack's form, eyes darting all over his scars, his muscles, everything. Jack was still hard, visibly through his pants, but hadn't even undone the button or zipper yet. Genji's eyes were soon trained on it, and Jack reached down to cup his cock through his pants. "Please," came out of Genji before he could stop it.

"What, you still want cock?" Jack teased, but his breathing was getting harder and his chest was flushed red. "I don't know if you're ready," His tone was mocking, but he was undoing his pants. It caused a thrill to run through Genji; he'd almost been afraid Jack would deny him, make him wait even longer. Jack breathed out in relief when his pants opened, undoing his zipper and letting his cock tent his boxers. Before Genji could see anything, Jack's hand was on his thigh, petting there reverently. "Open your legs for me, be a good boy. I showed you how I want you."

"Yes," Was the soft reply, as Genji cupped his hands under his knees again, willing to do just about anything at this point. Jack admired him, and Genji suddenly felt the extensiveness of his filthy body, covered in splatter of his own orgasms and splayed open, cunt still drooling steadily and gaping, _ready_ for cock.

Jack collected some of his slick with a cruelly light swipe over his cunt again, obscenely licking his fingers as he used his other hand to draw out his cock. What a _sight._ Jack Morrison, Strike Commander, Soldier: 76, with a hand around his cock and his other up with a tongue twisting between two fingers, with eyes that bore straight into the younger man. It was perfect.

Genji tensed, curling his body up to get a better look at the cock that hung, heavy and hard, between powerful legs. Jack had pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to free himself, not bothering with more. From here Genji could see the long shaft, girthy and with a fat head, with heavy balls to match. Everything he'd expected, except-

"Yeah," Jack nearly laughed, dragging his hand up his own cock, thumb catching the silver orb of his piercing that went through the head of it horizontally. "It's usually a surprise."

"You-- don't seem the type," Genji remarked, though he was even more eager now- if possible. He arched his hips, trying to be more alluring, mouth opening in a wet pant. "God, Jack, _please,_ "

"You didn't know me when I was a teenager," Was the answer, as Jack curled a hand around Genji's thigh and dragged him. it made the younger gasp, because there were few who could manhandle a mostly metal man, but the super soldier made short work of it, with just a small strain in his shoulders. "Let's get a bit more comfortable," He crooned, gingerly pulling one of Genji's legs to rest around his hip, freeing his arm. He leaned over the smaller man, bracing his weight onto one arm near Genji's ribs, and grasping his cock with the other. He lined up with Genji, but instead of pushing inside he slid the hot, wet head of his cock against the slick folds of his cunt instead.

The anticipation for it was driving him mad, but Genji didn't want to risk another series of cock-less orgasms by inciting a challenge in Jack. Instead he braced himself up on his free arm, leaning up to catch Jack in a kiss again. It was heated, all tongue and panting and moans, as Jack rubbed his cock through the wetness in a wonderful glide. As much as teasing pleased him, Jack couldn't contain himself for much longer either. He lined them up again, pushing the head of his cock against the gaping fuck-hole, the fattest part of his head the only part catching on it. Genji was loose and sloppy and _ready._ The piercing added _just_ enough extra width to make the head have to pop inside, but then Jack rolled his hips to slide in deep. They moaned into each other's mouths, Jack's hand rushing up to clutch the back of Genji's head.

"Fuck," Jack cursed, drawing his hips back and snapping them forward again before he could determine the pace. He growled, pushing Genji's bent leg even farther, astounded at the flexibility as he pressed Genji's thigh into his side. "You might want to hold on to something," Was the only warning he gave before he began thrusting.

His hips snapped in sharp, fast jabs, chasing his own pleasure. He had stamina to last, enough that he could easily enjoy himself for a fast, hard pound that nearly sent Genji skidding across the sheets. The younger man cried out sharply, freed hand launching up to clutch around the back of Jack's neck, head ducking in to his shoulder. Jack supported himself and Genji's upper half as he fucked the ninja raw, listening to the broken little sobs of pleasure that tore out of him with nearly every thrust.

"That's it, good boy," Jack rasped into the younger man's ear, drawing his tongue up against the healed scars that made up the shell of it. "You were made to take my cock, weren't you?" His teeth showed in a harsh snarl, "Fuck- _yeah,_ you take it,"

"So _big,_ " Genji whimpered, metallic fingers curling into a fist atop Jack's bare shoulders. "N-- _nnnh,_ " Jack's hand on the back of his neck clenched, making Genji see stars from the power of it all. _"Commander,"_ He breathed. The title made Jack hotter, his cock twitched deep inside the other man, earning a mewl.

It was fast, and rough, and just when Genji was near to coming again did Jack stop. It was like he _knew,_ and honestly he likely did. Genji made a wounded noise as the older man drew out of him, giving him a swat on the hip. "Roll over. Ass up. Let me look at you." Genji complied, already feeling the emptiness driving him mad. He was soon presenting like he was made for it, shaking as his pussy was spread again and that cock pushed back inside. He moaned in relief into the sheets, both hands spreading out palm-down before digging into fabric. "Ah, _yes,_ just like that, Commander-"

Jack was slower this time, allowing Genji to really _feel_ him. Now that he'd gotten the brutal power-fuck out of the way, Jack was ready to make the ninja cry in pleasure. He pressed up against his perfect ass, balls deep inside his dripping pussy. He stayed there, felt him clench and listened to him keen, watched as steam rolled out of the pins on his body steadily now. "D-don't stop," Genji pleaded, peering over his shoulder. Jack smoothed a large, warm hand along the metallic form, sliding up his pretty spine before he started rocking into him.

No longer was the hasty fucking, but instead measured, sharp motions that hit all the right places. Jack held his hips and Genji rocked back into every motion made, moaning and drooling against the bed. His eyes fluttered and his fingers clenched when he felt Jack's heavy sack slap against him with every thrust, feeling truly taken and claimed.

The older man was growling, groaning and whispering the filthiest things Genji had ever heard, hands powerful and gripping the lithe form below. Too soon, though, his aches started to catch up to him, his muscles screaming at him in places from the positions he'd been maintaining. He hushed Genji's whine as he came to a stop, sliding his hands up under his body to draw him up. "Easy, c'mere. You're gunna ride my cock, got it?" He ordered, giving a pinch to Genji's ass when he didn't get a response.

Genji moaned, slowly sitting himself up with the guidance of the older man, perching prettily on his lap as directed. Jack rested his weight back onto his legs, sitting with his legs under him as Genji's gorgeous legs framed them. Jack watched how Genji took up the pose flawlessly, back curved and hips rocking back and forth. He took a moment to admire how his cunt looked, stretched around his cock, firm, tight lips hugging him. He pulled at them to get a better view, sliding his thumb against the bright rim of synthetic flesh that hugged his aching dick. "There's my good boy." He praised, "Now show me how pretty you can bounce on me."

With a low noise, Genji flexed his thighs, and began sliding up and dropping down the thick length, tilting his hips until he found the perfect angle. The piercing rolled over sensors he didn't even know he'd had, making him see stars. The praise coming from the liquid sex voice behind him was only making him wetter, making him bounce even harder. Genji was moving with clear intent, chasing his own pleasure with open selfishness. “Hhh,” He crooned, eyes fluttering and mouth open in hot pants.

Jack enjoyed the show for a few minutes, before he sat up again to put his chest flush to Genji's back. "That's it, you were made for my cock, weren't you?" He grinned at the whimper he got in return. With one, strong hand, he hooked his arm around Genji's chest, wrapping his hand around the front of his neck. He squeezed, just enough until he heard the ninja gasp, listening intently for any signs of distress. His other arm he wrapped around Genji's waist, holding him tightly as he began to fuck up into him again, _hard._ Genji screamed, though hoarsely, grappling his hands onto Jack's arms for purchase. He clutched to him like a lifeline, the sudden pace making him nearly weep from how good it felt.

"I-I'm gunna come, please-"

"That's it, come on my cock, Genji." Jack rasped into the ninja's ear, hand clenching tighter on his throat and earning a hard ripple of that cunt on his cock. "You like it when I choke you, huh?" Genji nodded, rapidly rushing for orgasm. "Yeah, that's it, you're going to come on my cock while I fucking choke you-"

Genji wailed, back arching and pressing hard into Jack's chest, orgasm striking him _hard_. Jack watched in awe at the arc of fluid that splattered all over the sheets, puddling and not soaking in instantly. Genji squirted long and hard, just as much as before, which Jack was honestly impressed by. It took a lot of self-control not to come deep inside the other man from how hard he clenched, from how fucking gorgeous he looked, from the sensation of hot fluid drenching his cock.

"C'mon, I know you've got more for me," Jack mocked, moving his arm from around Genji's waist to slide two fingers on either side of Genji's little cock, the fat clit hard and swollen and abused, sensitive. Genji wailed, thrashing in Jack's arms as a secondary aftershock shook him to his core, causing more wetness to jet out of him. "There's my good boy."

With a hum, he let Genji slump into his arms, praising him and kissing at his ear as he rocked together with him, still hard as stone and balls deep within him, letting him twitch and tremble in aftershocks. "Please..." Genji rasped. Jack thought he might be finished, finally sated, so he began to sooth him with petting at his neck and kissing his cheek. Genji turned his head to steal a kiss, wet and languid, still trying to catch his breath. "Please, I want you to come, _please,_ " He whispered with conviction, making Jack's cock twitch.

Jack kissed him, tenderly for a few moments more, before pushing a hand to the flat of his back and shoving him down to the bed. "Lick up your mess and I might come inside you," He growled, planting the younger man face-first into the still warm fluid. Genji moaned, blissed out and hot for it, mouth open and gliding through the slick that had puddled from his bursting. Jack rocked into him, finally letting himself work up to that sweet warmth in his belly, still having one more goal in mind. "Think you can come for me again, sweet boy?" Genji cooed in reply, hips pushing back and eyes fluttering. "Of course you can." Jack watched how the young man lapped at his own come, motions broken only by hot mewls of pleasure from being deeply and thoroughly fucked.

He was gentler in rolling Genji onto his back, drawing his cock out and hushing the fussing. "Easy. I want to see you." Was all he said, and Genji rolled onto his back. Jack dragged them slightly to the side in the large bed, to at least get them somewhere not soaked- yet, anyway. "C'mere, Genji." The ninja was practically a fluid, as Jack gathered him up into his arms, laying over him again. Genji relished in the kisses to his throat, tensing and making the sweetest, most loving noise Jack had ever heard when he was entered again. Genji's legs fell open as wide as he could make them- which was still an impressive split- and Jack lay against him, thrusting against him with purpose. Genji could easily hold all of Jack's weight, so he lay over him, his arms up under him and hands hooked onto his shoulders to allow full control and deepest reach.

The rush was gone now, Jack had every intention of enjoying it, and Genji wasn't so wound up he was whining every four minutes for another orgasm. Up close he could kiss the other man often, and hear his faint little whines with every thrust. It was rough, deep thrusts that rocked them both, mirrored groans muffled only by wet lips.

When Jack started to feel the heat in his stomach coil, he sat up, pulling Genji's hips into his lap as his thrusts became faster, shorter. "I want you to come one more time," He whispered and Genji mewed, nodding with hooded eyes. He reached down with shaking fingers to toy with himself while Jack fucked him, legs up and out on either side of them and other hand up over his head, latching into the mattress. "God, you're beautiful," Jack blurted, his chest hot now too, overcome with how perfectly engineered Genji was, how gorgeous his face was, how stunning his eyes were. Genji's mouth fell open, look of bliss overcoming him. the telltale clenching started against the base of Jack's cock, and the older man felt a rush in his body, because he knew what was next.

Everything he'd wanted happened at once. Genji came with a blissed cry, and Jack could feel with explicit detail the sensation of almost-too-hot fluid jetting against the base of his cock, wetting the white curls and splattering up his stomach. "Yeah- _fuck_ yeah, you come on my cock so _perfect,_ " He rasped, hips picking up speed and hands coming down to push Genji's thighs apart as he really railed into him. His pace became sloppy, fucking into that over-sensitive hole until he came moments into the other man's orgasm. Genji arched, feeling the cock twitch and burst of ejaculate fill him warmly, back bowing up off the bed from it. Jack came, he snarled with barred teeth and rasping out expletives and filthy half-words. He bore down on Genji in the last moments of it, chasing his pleasure blindly. _"Fuck-"_

He went still, buried in deep as if to make sure every drop made it inside his partner, chest heaving in controlled pants. "Genji," He finally growled, deeply, eyes straying to find that of the younger man below. they kissed in their afterglow, still rocking together sweetly in aftershocks.

Genji was exhausted, rightfully so. Jack pulled out of him after what felt like several minutes of making out and grinding, his cock going soft. He was too fucking tired to want to bother too much about clean-up, and Genji looked about ready to fall asleep any second. Chuffing, Jack figured Genji didn't have to worry about sticky skin and he himself would survive, he lay on his side and pulled Genji into his arms. He considered, momentarily, making a snarky comment, but Genji was kissing at him sleepily and had a smile on his face that was too darling to ruin. Instead he just held him until he fell sleep, then ducked his head to nuzzle the man's hair, breathing in his scent as if to memorize him. the older man heaved one final sigh before sleep overtook him, body sore but thoroughly sated.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by another Genji76 fic called "Hey, Young Blood".


End file.
